


[He's] perfect. I'll take two

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: A Softer World [5]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A remix of the A Softer World comic #430
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Josh Chan
Series: A Softer World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[He's] perfect. I'll take two

[ID: a three-panel comic. Each of the panels are a portion of an image - the image is of Josh Chan in New York city smiling at his phone.

The first panel shows pedestrians in the street with the caption, "Ah, love at first sight."

The second panel, with Josh slightly off center in it, backlit by light, is captioned "When you see someone so beautiful that you forget"

The third panel has a small corner of Josh's jacket but most of is is dark. The caption: "they aren't there just for you."

/end ID]

**Author's Note:**

> Title also from A Softer World
> 
> made with www.infinitecomic.com/index.php
> 
> used: http://kissthemgoodbye.net/tvshows/thumbnails.php?album=2967
> 
> http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=430


End file.
